The Time Jump
by Chain-SawSmile
Summary: Of course this happened to her. She is so asking for a raise.


Inspired by a HermionexSirius fic I read a long time ago. Also, English is not my first language, a beta would be welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** Not my world, not my characters, not even my idea entirely, but the words and all of the mistakes I might have made – all mine.

oOo

The deafening boom that she heard was her only warning as everything went dark around her. She felt a twisting pull just above her bellybutton and everything fell silent.

Of course it happened to her. Who else would be on the receiving end of Jane and Tony's joint experiment slash lab nightmare. And she was just about ready to get some coffee dammit. She deserved it!

Next thing she knows, Darcy is knees deep in what appears to be snow, god only knows where, because it certainly doesn't look like the lab or the Stark Tower, dressed only in her Hulk t-shirt and jeans. And standing there right next to her, back stiff and a rifle pointing at her head? The Winter Soldier. Of-fucking-course. Can her life get any more complicated?

"Now listen right here buddy, I survived a Norse god, a fire-breathing robot, two alien invasions and Tony Stark! You will move that thing out of my face or I swear to Thor I'll taser you so hard you'll see Jotunheim."

The gun didn't move an inch but the Soldier did have a confused look on his face. He blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but Darcy was already gone leaving behind only her footprints in the snow.

Okay, what the hell just happened? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but it was useless seeing as though she was now standing on a rooftop staring at a market place that looked like something coming straight out of Aladdin. No, seriously, where the hell is she? It was so hot she was already sweating and she's been here less than a minute. The sand wasn't helping matters either.

"I know you." She turned around, her heart beating a mile per minute, and looked straight into a pair of black goggles. "What " - she couldn't finish her question as she was pulled down roughly. "Why are we hiding?" - she asked, confused. The question answered itself as a barrage of bullets flew over their heads and hit the building behind them. "Oh, that's why." - Darcy sighed.

This is not her life right now. When she gets home she will have a serious talk with Pepper about allowing Tony and Jane to work anywhere remotely close to one another. A hand grabbed her and they started running just as she felt the pull again.

She ended up running straight into a wall. She doesn't get paid enough for this shit. She turns around and this time she isn't surprised to see that she is somewhere new and that the Soldier is looking at her. Darcy looks around and realizes that they are in a tiny room devoid of anything except the field bed that the Soldier is sitting on. The thing that scares her is the thick metal door blocking the room on her right. This doesn't look good.

He isn't speaking this time. His eyes were fixed on one spot on the wall and the expression on his face is eerily still. "Hey. Soldier?" - she tries but there is no response. This really doesn't look good. "Hey, you know me. Remember?" - she tries again a little louder this time but still keeping as quiet as possible, and he finally looks at her.

Darcy is awkwardly standing there, back against the wall, trying to think of anything that would make him recognize her. "You saved me, remember? Well, you didn't really save me, more like your reflexes took over and you pulled me down but still, there were bullets flying and I would probably end up dead, or half dead and wounded somewhere in the desert. And I don't even like deserts you know, I mean you don't know but still. New Mexico sucked, I only stayed there because of Jane and Science! But now we live in New York and Tony let's us stay in the Tower and it's ok I guess. Less sand in your clothes and places that sand shouldn't be in. And I'm rambling and you probably think I'm a nut job but seriously dude, what's with the emo look?" - Darcy goes on eyes fixed firmly at his blue ones not even noticing the pull and twist of the shift.

She ends up her rant still looking at him and waiting for him to say something, anything, when she notices that he's not sitting anymore, he's in fact standing, and they're not in that small room but back at the lab and Jane is fussing over her like a mother hen and Tony is loudly saying something about welcoming Capsicle's Hobo friend to the tower. She blinks a couple of times, looking at him with her mouth half open, confused and says "Oh.".

A lazy grin appears on his face and his hair falls down over his forehead as he looks down at her.

"I know you."

oOo

 **A/N:** This is my first venture into writing anything other than poetry and in English at the same time. I decided to start with this, so any comment would be really appreciated. Darcy is easy to write, she's a sassy little shit and that's pretty much my default mode. If someone wants to beta this, please have a go at it. I just hope I haven't messed up too much so it's unreadable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
